Sea Swirl
Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese)}} Sea Swirl is a female unicorn pony with a lilac coat, iris mane and tail with a light glaucous streak, raspberry rose eyes, and a cutie mark of two encircling dolphins; one light glaucous and one iris. Her name has not been used on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Minuette and Peachy Pitt. Sea Swirl mouths the word "muffins" along with other ponies in Applebuck Season and has a speaking role in The Cutie Pox.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Sea Swirl is commonly featured as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in episode 1 at the surprise party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight Sparkle in the Ponyville library. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she stands on a cloud in the sidelines of the racetrack in Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks of flight camp, despite not being a Pegasus pony. She appears in a bowling alley in The Cutie Pox. She has her first speaking role when she makes an exclamation about "a bowling cutie mark", which a colt earns in the scene. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is one of twelve horn-blowing unicorns at the wedding during This Day Aria, Part 1. In Sweet and Elite, a background pony that shares Sea Swirl's coat, mane, and eye color, and tail design is seen as a part of Fancy Pants' entourage of noble ponies at the Wonderbolts Derby and again at the Canterlot garden party. .]] In season four, Sea Swirl appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Flight to the Finish, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Sea Swirl flees from a swarm of twittermites in Bloom & Gloom, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, appears at the Ponyville bowling alley and Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, and watches a polo game in Princess Spike. She also appears in Party Pooped, Amending Fences, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, and Canterlot Boutique. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Sea Swirl, wearing her high society outfit previously worn in Sweet and Elite and later worn in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Make New Friends but Keep Discord, and Princess Spike, appears throughout , accompanying Praiser Pan, Rarity, Golden Gavel, Upper Crust, Fleur Dis Lee, and Fancy Pants to Princess Celestia's Extreme Art Contest. She appears as part of Praiser Pan's entourage again on page 14. Sea Swirl appears on page 20 in Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, on page 14 in Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair - Part Deux "If You Only Have a Hammer, You See Every Problem as a Nail", and on page 5. Chapter books Sea Swirl appears with Rose in chapter 2 of My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Pinkie's Party Ponies". Sea Swirl appears again in chapter 2 of Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, "Just a Frog and Bunny Show". Sea Swirl also appears in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Sea Swirl was released in January 2012 as part of the third wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rarity mold but features Sea Swirl's color scheme—albeit with red-orange eyes instead of rose—and cutie mark. Her name comes from the mystery pack packaging and collector card. According to the European version of the card, Sea Swirl "loves the sea". The U.S. version of the card lists Sea Swirl's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "SEA SWIRL loves to go swimming in the ocean!" A second Sea Swirl mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2013 as part of the ninth wave of mystery packs, which also lists her name with a trademark symbol. Sea Swirl also appears with her name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, in which she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and eye color as in the show. Her card α #93 R gives her the description "Sea Swirl loves living in Ponyville, but she still takes regular train rides to go swim in the ocean whenever she can take a couple days to herself." Sea Swirl appears standing next to Noteworthy on page 19 of the upcoming book Winning Style. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * References de:Sea Swirl es:Sea Swirl gl:Sea Swirl it:Sea Swirl pl:Sea Swirl ru:Си Свирл Category:Background characters